nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Seizoen 22: Seizoensfinale
maakt zich zorgen. Hij vreest dat de politie er achter zal komen dat hij op de plaats was waar vermist is geraakt. probeert hem te sussen en te overtuigen dat hij Waldek niet heeft vermoord. ziet de zaken slecht in en raadt aan om misschien al op zoek te gaan naar een nieuwe werknemer. denkt dan weer dat Waldek is weggevlucht. Hoewel het probeert tegen te houden vertelt aan ook over de verdwijning. krijgt van Frank te horen dat de politie bij het kanaal aan het zoeken is. Hij paniekeert, aangezien zijn vingerafdrukken op de gsm van Waldek staan en hij een strafblad heeft. Uit schrik om zijn dochter opnieuw te verliezen gaat hij naar de politie om daar de waarheid over Frank te vertellen. Hij legt een verklaring af, waarin hij bevestigt dat er een mogelijkheid is dat Frank de dood van Waldek op zijn geweten heeft. Tim bedankt hem, maar verduidelijkt dat er geen vingerafdrukken gevonden zijn op de gsm van Waldek. Ook zal Eddy sowieso schuldig zijn aan medeplichtigheid en nalatigheid indien Waldek gevonden zou worden. In de Frens zoekt hij steun in de drank. Nadat meldt dat het gsm-signaal van Frank op het moment van de feiten zich bevond op dezelfde plaats van dat van Waldek, trekt Tim naar Frank en Simonne met een huiszoekingsbevel. Frank ziet hen aankomen en vlucht weg. Simonne houdt de lippen stijf op elkaar tegen Tim, maar krijgt te horen dat ook haar verschaffen van een vals alibi aan Frank niet zonder gevolgen zal blijven. Nadat de politie het huis heeft verlaten gaat ook zij de deur uit. Ondertussen ontwaakt een fel gewonde Waldek in een donkere kelder, waarin hij zit vastgebonden aan een stoel. Hij krijgt flashbacks van de schim van autolichten. In een poging zich los te wringen valt hij neer op de grond, waarna hij een oude bekende de ruimte ziet binnenkomen. De verslagenheid is groot. Aanslag op Luc thumb|200pxthumb|200pxthumb|200px Het aansporen van om naar de directie van het revalidatiecentrum van te doen bellen heeft zijn vruchten afgeworpen. Lowie zal zichzelf moeten verdedigen in verband met de verwondingen van zijn vader. komt naar het gemeenschapshuis om haar fameuze lasagne klaar te maken voor de jongeren. Ze biedt haar verontschuldigingen aan aan Lowie, omdat ze Luc eerder van streek had gemaakt. Lowie vergeeft haar en is geïnteresseerd in haar receptenboekje, maar Julia panikeert wanneer hij hier in neust. Luc krijgt opnieuw het bezoek van Julia in het revalidatiecentrum. Ze lijkt vriendelijker dit keer tegen hem en heeft een lading koekjes meegebracht. Die heeft ze eerder bereid in het gemeenschapshuis. Aan de koekjes is echter een wit poeder toegevoegd. Luc eet gretig van ze en belandt daarna in een diepe slaap. Julia belt nog even naar Paulien om te zeggen dat ze nog iets te doen heeft en begint met het verwijderen van alle sporen. Naast Luc plaatst ze een leeg doosje medicijnen. Ondertussen zitten , Bob en Lowie een spel te spelen, waarbij ze genieten van enkele koekjes die Julia ook voor hen heeft gemaakt. Het geld van Marianne thumb|200pxthumb|200px Tevergeefs probeert te bereiken. Het is duidelijk dat die hun afspraak over niet nakomt, hoewel ze hiervoor 50.000 euro heeft gegeven. Mayra trekt zich niets aan van de situatie en negeert de voicemailberichten van Marianne. In een poging om Sandrine te doen ontspannen nu Waldek is verdwenen besluit Mayra om samen naar een tropisch zwemparadijs te gaan. Voor ze vertrekken moet Mayra wel nog een boodschap doen. Sandrine blijft even alleen thuis en bekijkt een DVD. Niet veel later klopt er iemand aan. Sandrine stapt op en wandelt naar de deur toe. Het appartement blijft leeg achter, met de deur op een kier gelaten. Met wie Sandrine is meegegaan of door wie ze is meegenomen blijft onbekend. De familie Baert thumb|200pxthumb|200px vertelt enthousiast tegen over zijn gesprek met zijn vader en hoe hij beter wil leren kennen. Steven verneemt ondertussen van dat ook hij de waarheid wist van het verleden. Op het advocatenkantoor wacht hij op om eindelijk een gesprek te hebben met haar. Karin probeert Steven te overtuigen dat ze op haar jonge leeftijd geen andere keuze had dan Kobe af te staan. Ze wou iets maken van haar leven en een carrière starten. Steven zegt dat hij haar nooit meer wil zien, aangezien zij de helft van het leven van hem en dat van Kobe heeft afgenomen. Tom probeert Karin te troosten, wat resulteert in een zoveelste intiem moment tussen beide. Liefdesperikelen thumb|200px thumb|200pxthumb|200px is tot inkeer gekomen over het co-ouderschap met over . Ze bedankt voor zijn begrip en vraagt zich af waaraan ze hem verdiend heeft. Dieter betuigt zijn liefde voor haar. Ook op het werk ontvangt hij voortdurend liefdevolle berichten. Na zijn shift is Nancy de zaal van De Withoeve aan het poetsen, wanneer hij haar vraagt of ze misschien zouden kunnen trouwen. Nancy reageert verslagen en loopt weg. en botsen op het gebeuren en besluiten om beurt met de twee te gaan praten. doet geheimzinnig tegen Marianne over haar date. Die heeft ze namelijk met in de Frens. ergert zich aan het feit dat het inmiddels de tweede date tussen de twee is. Wanneer Jessica mee naar Anns thuis gaat komt het tot een passionele kus, die hen leidt naar de slaapkamer. stelt aan voor om samen een terrasje te doen. Olivia had echter al beloofd om te bezoeken. In de woning in de Frens haalt ze een zwangerschapstest uit haar tas. Ze doet de test en bekijkt angstig het resultaat. Overige verhaallijnen thumb|200px heeft de brief van gelezen, maar blijft zijn daden laf vinden. verneemt van dat is verdwenen en wilt zekerheid van over de werken aan hun gevel. Adil verzekert dat deze op tijd zullen klaar zijn. doet zijn beklag over Marianne bij de musicalavond tegen . geniet ervan om olie op het vuur te gooien tot de frustratie van Leo. |Vervolg = * werd ontvoerd door , waarmee , en vrijuit gaan. Uiteindelijk slaagt Simonne erin Waldek en haarzelf te bevrijden nadat ook zij door Julia werd ontvoerd. * overleeft de aanslag nadat hem op tijd terug vindt. In een nieuwe poging van Julia wordt echter een dodelijk slachtoffer. * heeft meegenomen toen ze haar alleen aantrof. * en s affaire komt uit op Toms bruiloft met . * doet een nieuw huwelijksaanzoek, waarop volmondig "ja" zegt. * en worden een koppel. * blijkt niet zwanger te zijn. |Hoofdpersonages = |Nevenpersonages = (foto) |Gastpersonages = Geen. |Crew = Scenario Nathalie Haspeslagh Bob Goossens Ilke Brassine Mathias Claeys Luc Gadiseur Story- & Script Editing Karolien Cammaerts Knarf Van Pellecom Koo Van Damme Head writer Stef Wouters Productieleiding Frank De Keersmaecker Regie Lars Goeyvaerts Creative Director Guy Thys Productie Elvira Kleynen Hans Roggen |Foto's = |Quotes = betuigt zijn liefde aan Dieter: Vanaf nu zijt gij nooit meer alleen.}} vertelt aan en over s verdwijning Marianne: Ge zijt er u toch van bewust dat Waldek al een paar dagen verdwenen is? Judith: Ah? Tom: Verdwenen? Hoe moeten we dat nu weer interpreteren? Marianne: Dat hij weg is. Foetsie. Verschwunden. Weg. Kan ik het nog op een andere manier zeggen?}} probeert zich te weerhouden van te kussen Ann: Ik denk dat ge beter weg gaat. Ik vrees dat ik niet meer te vertrouwen ben.}} |Trivia = Mijlpalen *Begin van de liefdesrelatie tussen Ann De Decker en Jessica Engels. Inhoud *Charité Doumbia, Emma Van Damme, Kaat Bomans, Renzo Fierens en Stan Van Damme zijn de enige hoofdpersonages die niet aanwezig zijn in deze aflevering. *De DVD die bekijkt is één van F.C. De Kampioenen, met name de zevende aflevering van het twaalfde seizoen: "Psycho Boma". **Kadèr Gürbüz vertolkt Karin Baert in Thuis (tevens ook deze aflevering), maar is te horen als dokter Helga Botermans in de aflevering van F.C. De Kampioenen die Sandrine bekijkt. Hiermee wordt de vierde wand gebroken. *Het feit dat de redenen waarvoor en plots hun woning verlaten niet bekend worden gemaakt, duidt aan dat ook zij verdacht werden gemaakt door de makers voor de ontvoering van . Die krijgt namelijk na deze scenes plots het bezoek van iemand. *De scenes in de kelder zijn in daglicht gefilmd. Later werden de scenes aangepast zodat deze donkerder zouden lijken. Fouten * kijkt naar een aflevering van het twaalfde seizoen van F.C. De Kampioenen. Desalniettemin is de DVD die ze neemt - en die later ook zichtbaar het het doosje is verdwenen - één van het achttiende seizoen. Ze kan echter wel later een andere DVD hebben opgezet, maar aangezien ze maar even alleen is, lijkt dit onwaarschijnlijk. Wel is het een mogelijkheid dat gewoonweg de verkeerde DVD in het doosje zat. *Er ligt een DVD-box van de eerste vijftien seizoenen van F.C. De Kampioenen op de salontafel bij Sandrine. Later is deze verdwenen. Het is onwaarschijnlijk dat ze hieruit een DVD heeft genomen, aangezien duidelijk zichtbaar is dat ze uit de DVD-box die langs de grotere box lag een DVD heeft genomen. *Overeenkomend met de tijd van de dag van andere verhaallijnen, is het uur waarop naar huis kan - vergeleken met wanneer die is beginnen werken - merkwaardig. Productie *Dit is een dubbele aflevering. De speelduur van de aflevering bedraagt 47 minuten en 47 seconden. *De aftiteling van deze aflevering wijkt af van de reguliere aftiteling. *Op het einde van de aflevering is "Mad World" van Michael Andrews te horen. **Dit is het tweede jaar op rij dat er in een seizoensfinale op het einde een bestaand nummer wordt gebruikt. *Bij de eerste uitzending waren er 1.452.389 live kijkers, met een marktaandeel van 54,1% (bron: http://www.cim.be/nl/televisie/openbare-resultaten). *Deze aflevering werd nogmaals uitgezonden om 20.00 uur op zondag 27 augustus 2017. **Bij de tweede uitzending waren er 530.307 live kijkers (bron: http://www.cim.be/nl/televisie/openbare-resultaten). *Op de dag van uitzendingen werd deze aflevering tijdelijk integraal op VRT NU geplaatst. **De titel van de aflevering op VRT NU is "De seizoensfinale". |KleurHex = #5F7864}} Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoensfinales Categorie:Seizoen 22